Talk:List of Units in G Generation World
Grid view So you wanted to convert these unit lists into grids, right? Did you want to do it along the same lines as the JP wiki? I can whip up a template for it that looks something like this if so: ~ Darkslime (talk) 16:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you've got the gist of it but I think it might be easier and look a little better to wait until all or most of the icons are uploaded. ~ Yuu (talk) 00:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::True, otherwise we might have a giant list with tons of broken image links. ~ Darkslime (talk) 01:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed unit details I'm keeping a list here of the stuff that I've confirmed in-game. As you can probably see, there were in fact a few errors on the JP wiki - I noted them in the talk pages for those units, though I'm not sure if that's necessary. ~ Darkslime (talk) 23:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) * Mobile Suit Gundam (Everything confirmed except experience values) * Mobile Suit Gundam 08th MS Team (Everything confirmed) :Yeah, no need to list errors on other wikis. What information they have is not really relevant here. :P ~ Yuu (talk) 00:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Working prototype I've whipped up a working prototype of a possible unit list display. The problem I was having was that the "UNDERWATER" was just way too long - the table was going off the page, so I opted to abbreviate the terrain column names in order to save space. In either case, tell me what you think. ~ Darkslime (talk) 17:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :That's basically it. :*It's going to need a way for transformations to display similarly to how they do on the unit pages with combined cells. I don't know if this is very practical with a template, though. :*I'd like some way to indicate NPC and/or absent from gallery. :Everything else is just a minor style detail, I'll just wait until you get a finalized version before addressing that. ~ Yuu (talk) 20:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I spent some time making it able to do those column combine things. First, they need to all be in the same template, and second, for a stat that is the same as the one above it, use an X in the field. Example: Check out Template:UnitListSpirits for a better idea. I'm not sure how to indicate npc/absent from gallery though. Did you have any ideason what you wanted that to look like? Maybe we can make the link to the unit page grey or something. ~ Darkslime (talk) 21:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ...aaaand I just realized that V Gundam could use six rows(though it's the only one). It's probably going to be a very long time before I will be able to dredge up the willpower to add in a sixth possible row, just telling you now ;_; ~ Darkslime (talk) 21:47, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think you might be overcomplicating it. The cost/EXP/size should be combined but it's not really necessary for the rest of the stats to. It looks really chaotic and hard to make sense of like that. ::If you want to do it like this then it would be immensely easier to maintain. I just copied what the jp wikis have been doing. I'd also be able to put in a sixth row more easily for stupid V Gundam ~ Darkslime (talk) 14:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::See how much better it looks already? I think this is fine. ~ Yuu (talk) 20:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :For Hidden/NPC I'm not sure how to approach it. Maybe hidden units can have their icon darkened while NPCs can have a red border around it or something. Yuu (talk) 02:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::How does this look? I can't darken icons (or do anything to the actual picture except resize it) so I opted for borders either way - gray for NPC and red for hidden. ~ Darkslime (talk) 15:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks pretty good, but I'd like you to check the icons of the basic units just to make sure that's it's not too hard to distinguish between them and a NPC unit because if I'm not mistaken they have a red border within the image itself. ~ Yuu (talk) 20:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::The basic unit border appears to be only a 1-pixel border on the top and left, and looks like a multiply layer, so it's fairly transparent. There won't be any problem distinguishing them, I think. ~ Darkslime (talk) 21:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then this should be fine. ~ Yuu (talk) 00:05, October 5, 2012 (UTC)